


Nymphonomicon

by Ariesjette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Horror, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, School Uniforms, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Teasing, Underage Sex, Urination, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: TAKING REQUESTS NOWCHAPTER 0: INTROCHAPTER 1: PETER PARKER/STARLORD- MIND CONTROLCHAPTER 2: DIEGO/FIVE- SPANKING (NEW)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves, Peter Parker/Peter Quill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comment and kudos are always appriciated.

Hi everyone!

Long time! I am so so soooo sorry about Kinktober. I thought I would have time two write but over the first weekend of October I received so many projects and assignments that I could not continue with kinktober. I also really appreciate the number of requests I got on my Kinktober offering, it was super cool to see all the people interested (even some people I really admire)

I now have a few months of relaxation and thought I would return to write for yall. I feel super guilty for not filling the excellent prompts that were sent in during kinktober, so I’m doing it now. I have picked a few so far that I am working on. I will be choosing the ones that inspired me the most and that I can write easily. These should all be shorter, quick fics from many many fandoms. I’m also trying to do a few more interesting ones to experiment with genre. 

I will update as often as I can!

YOU CAN COMMENT YOUR REQUESTS HERE TOO.


	2. Peter/Starlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Starload in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a different take on the request from Peter_Benjamin_Parker : " Starlord forcing Peter Parker Into submission with the musk of his pits and sweaty ass and showering him in his piss. He makes Peter his sub and Peter walks proudly between all the Avengers, stinking of Starlords alpha stench". This was a quick fic with my first try at horror. 
> 
> ENJOY

Peter was restless. Something was drawing him. His cock ached in his orange jack-o-lantern print sweatpants. Something smelled hot. His cock dribbled cum while he tip-toed through the Avenger’s compound. He could feel himself sweat with desire. The stain on his pants grew and he got closer to the scent. He entered a long hallway, where a solitary beam of light fell from a door on his right. Peter was out of breath, not knowing whether it was due to nerves or lust. He crept to the door and peered in. 

There was Starlord, nude and sweaty, pumping his biceps. He looked absolutely statuesque, his body hair in swirls from the sweat. The scent of Starlord destroyed all of Peter’s reason. Peter scampered to the burly man, dropping to his knees. Starlord was despondent, continuing to pump his bulging biceps. Peter whimpered pathetically, the scent of the man in front of him blurring everything but the insatiable lust. Starlord’s cock grew in front of Peter, Peter licked the underside of the cock in appreciation. Starlord still stoic as Peter opened his mouth and took the throbbing cock down his throat. Peter sucked the cock like a mad man, the musk of Starlord’s bush was insane. Starlord kept pumping, small panicked groans escaped. Starlord unleashed a torrent of hot piss. Peter opened his throat and swallowed, what felt like, gallons of piss. He felt slightly queasy, but his horniness demanded to be sated. Then the space captain started to cum, silently and motionlessly. The cum tasted sweet, too sweet, Peter suckled trying to get every drop. After swallowing the hot nut of the hairy beast in front of him, he shot a hot load, staining his jack-o-lantern sweats. Peter began to cough; his world became fuzzy and tilted. He then felt Starlord pull him up from his knees. When Starlord pulled Peter up to kiss him, Peter was in a haze, the scent, the taste of Starlord overwhelming him and his stomach churned. His vision faded to black, looking at Starlord’s neon green eyes.…

The last emotion Peter felt was lust being overtaken by fear. He now also worked out mindlessly, waiting for another victim, trapped in his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts on this entry, I hopefully will improve my horror.


	3. Diego/Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five asks Diego for a spanking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Steven b. on Kinktober 2020 "Hey, can you do a Number five/Diego humiliation fic Five on bottom. Maybe something like Five has been drinking a lot, so Diego spanks him or something like that? I always enjoy your fics though, and am looking forward to your new ones!!"
> 
> I really wanted to write this! I love David Castaneda so much! I played it fast and loose with when Five left the family. Also, this is technically underage! In character 
> 
> I also really think that if the show had a higher rating good ol Reggie would have had the siblings to have sex with each other, him seeing it as a way to keep them under control and the benefits of sex is obvious to a highly stressed team. Its really unpleasant to think about but then again Reggie always had the best parenting techniques. I would like to hear what you guys think of that? Would Reggie have the academy bedding each other, cuz in his alien mind it would yield better soldiers?

"Please Diego. I've wanted to explore this and I thought you would be the perfect candidate to help me. I wouldn't want Klaus yapping to the whole world nor Luther, who would be too afraid to hurt me, the big idiot" Five explained in a voice that made it sound like his request was completely rational, swinging his coffee cup nonchalantly.

"Ummm..." Diego's eyes were wide. His brain stopped when Five mentioned spanking, granted it was 9am and he wasn’t fully awake, but this conversation certainly shocked him to full consciousness. Diego's cock throbbed under the table at the thought. While good old Reggie did encourage sex amongst the Hargreeves for de-stressing purposes, he absolutely detested any kink exploration and the like (which comes to think of it is another reason Klaus ended up the most rebellious). Diego was not going to pass up the opportunity. So after a few moments of complete silence he nodded and took another spoonful of cereal.

"Good. I’ll be in my room when you’re ready." Five gave a curt nod and teleported out of the room. Diego swears he saw a hint of giddiness before Five vanished.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Diego took a deep breath and opened the door to his brother’s room. Five sat at the foot of the bed, leg shaking. Diego attributed the twitch to the enormous amount of caffeine Five takes in on a daily basis. Five looked pensive and apprehensive. Diego cleared his throat to make Five aware of his presence.

“Oh Diego.” Five stood and straightened his posture, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left.

“So, what exactly are we going to do here?” Diego looked Five up and down, the look of confusion bare on his face.

“Spank me, as easy as that, as hard and fast as you would like. I prefer it to be bare ass and over the knee” Five spread his arms as if it were the most obvious thing,making it clear as day what he wanted (which was a rarity with him).

Diego cocked a brow and nodded, he sat on the rickety old office chair. “Well get those schoolboy shorts off and we’ll get started,” Diego pulled off his leather combat gloves and cracks his knuckles. 

Five lost some his suave confidence as he shucked off his shorts. Diego bit his lip looking at his brother’s pale thighs and small bubble butt. “Come here,” Diego pulled Five over his knee “Hope you can take this, I’m not holding back” Diego whispered into Five’s ear. 

Diego laid a solid smack on Five’s ass. Five winced. Diego smiled at the reddening flesh. Diego liked this more than he thought he would. His calloused, rough palms felt amazing against the supple soft skin of Five’s ass. Five admittedly loved the rougher texture of Diego’s palms, it provided everything he needed.

“You’re pathetic,” Diego whispered again. “All the little boy need is a little discipline.” 

Five audibly moaned. “Yes, yes daddy” Five sounded as pathetic as he looked draped over his brother’s thigh.

Diego chuckled “Wow, daddy” Diego said incredulously, he spanked Five again, his hand lingered on the ass soothingly. Five’s ass started heating up.

“More please,” Five’s cock hard against Diego’s thigh, precum staining his pants. Diego delivered five swats to the alabaster skin. Diego’s sizable bulge pressed into Five’s hip. The pressure kept Diego stimulated and indicated to Five how much the other man was loving it. 

“Good baby,” Diego asked, softly kissing Five’s sweaty crown. Five could only sob for more. 

“What. A. Good. Little. Whore.” Diego’s spanking punctuated each word. “Bet. All. Those. Time. Mother. Fuckers. Took. Turns. On. This. Whore. Ass.” Diego continued his assault. The cheeks wobbled when he would make contact, they certainly were enticing.

Diego now rubbed the aching reddened skin. “Remember all those years ago, how much of a whore you were… you took Luther’s cock almost as good as Klaus,” He whispered into Fives ear and kissed the sweat drench nape of Five’s neck. The scent that collected there reminded Diego of his early teen years going on missions with Five and coming home stressed and they would blow each other. 

“Fu-uh-ck,” Five leaned into Diego’s touch. “I wasn’t the one sucking cock at the truck stop at the gas station, that was you and Klaus” Five snapped breathless.

Diego chuckled and bit Five’s ear. He gave a hard spank to Five’s ass as punishment for the snark, no matter how true it was. “You’re not really in the position to be that kind of talk,” Diego teased. 

“I think I’m in the perfect position” Five smirked, his signature dry sarcasm broke through the hoarse voice, moaning ruining his throat. 

This prompted Diego to deliver eight swift shots to the rump. Five yelped with each, the pressure building up in his balls. 

Diego pried the scalded cheeks apart, revealing the pink bud between. The hole had slivers of hair surrounding the hairless cheeks. Diego leaned down and sniff the now twitching hole. “Just like I remember… that little hole, stretched to its limits” Diego spat on and rubbed Five’s hole like a pussy, teasing the hell out of Five by not penetrating at all. Five’s hole twitched erratically, needing more.

“Fucking bastard,” Five rolled his eyes and bit his lip as Diego cruelly left his hole alone.

“The fuck was that, you ungrateful little shit?” Diego again punctuated each word with a harder smack, alternating each cheek. His large handprint made him all that more horny. He spat on the cheeks and spanked them. Five sobbed with lust, his piercing eyes red, swollen and dark with lust blown pupils.

Diego was now relentless, he realised Five’s pain tolerance was sky high and the only thing holding him back was his own fatigue, so he went on until he felt he was close to breaking skin. Five was delirious with lust, the burn on his ass, Diego’s filthy mouth and the delicious friction when grinding his cock onto Diego’s muscular thigh drove him over the finish line. Five hyperventilated as he shot his big load into Diego.

Diego looked down at the cummy mess on his pants. “Now Five, look at the mess you’ve made, what are we going to do about that…” Diego looked slyly at Five, the massive bulge pants certainly would distract from the puddle of white semen. Five arched his back and bent a little lower…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also tried to capture Diego’s hot and cold personality, with a mix of hard and soft domming. Also, I hope this was good spanking, its not really my forte but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this and leave your comments on the Reginald allowing them to be sexual. I went in so many directions with this, but I hope its good and readable. I will definitely be writing a lot more for the Umbrella Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> PUT YOUR REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
